<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Together by QueenOfCarrotFlowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719127">Coming Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers'>QueenOfCarrotFlowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carrot's Dark Stories [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Exorcism, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey is possessed by Darth Sidious after she kills him, Ben needs to figure out how to exorcise him. He turns to a passage from the <i>Aionomica</i> for guidance, and hopes for the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carrot's Dark Stories [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo After Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/gifts">MissCoppelia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a treat for MissCoppelia for the Reylo After Dark Valentine's Exchange! This is such a great prompt I'm writing two of them - this is the canonverse version. The prompt:</p><p>Palpatine possesses Rey, so of course Ben should fuck the Palpatine out of her.</p><p>This is noncon because Darth Sidious really, <i>really</i> doesn't want Ben fucking Rey's body, which he is possessing. Rey, however, is into it.</p><p>Update: I wrote another version of the prompt, which is an AU of the 1972  film The Exorcist: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730113">The Dixorcist</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben crawled out of the pit. His leg was broken, and it hurt, but it was a good kind of pain - a cleansing pain. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d allowed himself to feel like that - since the Jedi temple, at least. It had been years.</p><p>The cavern was silent as he pulled himself along the ground. Palpatine was gone - defeated - and Rey was there. She was lying on the ground, still and pale, and Ben grasped at the small bit of hope left inside him that she was only knocked out, and not… no, he couldn’t even contemplate it. He pulled himself to her and pulled her limp body into his lap.</p><p>“Rey?” He said, his voice shaking. “Rey, please wake up. Please!”</p><p>Relief flooded his body when her eyes opened and gazed up into his face, but relief turned to horror when she opened her mouth and spoke.</p><p>“All the Sith live in me now,” she said, her voice a husky croak. She struggled to sit up, and Ben fought his instinct, which was to push her away, and instead held her more tightly.</p><p>“What?” He asked, his own voice barely a whisper. The Rey in his arms bared her teeth, and hissed. But at the same time there was another Rey - Rey through the Force bond, and Ben could hear that Rey, too.</p><p>
  <em>Ben?</em>
</p><p>She sounded frightened, and weak.</p><p>
  <em>Ben? What’s happening?</em>
</p><p>The Rey in Ben’s lap laughed, deep and dark. She sounded just like-</p><p>“Darth Sidious. Yes, I am here. I am in <em>your Rey</em>. Only now she is me.”</p><p>Rey sounded again through the bond, now less weak, and more angry.</p><p>
  <em>Ben, I’m here! I’m here, I can see you! But I can't move. He's controlling my body.</em>
</p><p>Ben took strength from Rey’s anger, and the horror that had been churning in his chest hardened into something else.</p><p>“She is with <em>me</em>. You can’t have her.”</p><p>“Oh, but I <em>can</em>, boy.” The voice of Darth Sidious coming out of the lips of the beautiful Rey was wrong, but Ben held out hope - as long as the bond was there, she was there too. “She is <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>Rey, what should I do?</em>
</p><p>Ben called out to her through the bond as he bared his own teeth and growled back at the body in his arms.</p><p>“Rey isn’t yours, Darth Sidious. And she isn’t mine.”</p><p>
  <em>The Aionomica. Do you remember?</em>
</p><p>Ben cast his mind back. There was something in that ancient text, now that she reminded him. He’d read that book several times over, and this particular passage had always struck him as strange, but now he thought that he understood it.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Rey. I remember!</em>
</p><p>He growled at the Rey in his arms once more, and roared, “Rey is her own!”</p><p>With that, and will all the power of the Force that he could muster, Ben pushed Rey’s body off his lap - being careful not to be too rough, as he didn’t want to hurt her - rolled her onto her stomach, held her down, and pulled her tunic up and her breeches down as quickly as he could before doing the same with his own.</p><p>
  <em>You mean this, right?</em>
</p><p>He asked Rey through the bond as he wrestled with the writhing, screeching creature in Rey’s body and attempted to get into the required position.</p><p><em>Oh, yes</em>.</p><p>Rey answered him, the excitement in her voice palpable, driving him on.</p><p><em>Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Please</em>. <em>Fuck me, Ben.</em></p><p>With no further hesitation Ben lifted Rey’s hips, lined up his cock - which was surprisingly hard, considering the circumstances - and thrust it into her in one stroke. She wasn’t very wet, but it was enough for him to slide all the way in with only minor inconvenience. Ben ignored Darth Sidious’s cursing and concentrated on how Rey’s muscles felt around his cock, and the noises she made through the bond. Clearly, she could feel what was happening in her body, and she was enjoying it, too.</p><p>
  <em>Ben, please. I still can’t control myself. I need you to reach around and rub between my legs.</em>
</p><p>It was difficult, with Darth Sidious’s continued scrambling, and his screaming that echoed around the chamber, but eventually Ben was able to reach around and touch the apex of Rey’s thighs. He moved his fingers about and tried a few different spots, but he knew when he’d reached the right one because Rey whined <em>yes!</em> through the bond at the same time that Darth Sidious screeched even louder, and redoubled his efforts to escape. But as Ben fucked her and massaged that little nub on her front, she became stronger too, her presence in the Force growing more powerful, her sounds of pleasure becoming more pronounced. Her inside was becoming more wet, too; Ben’s thrusts were now accompanied by a pronounced squelching noise that he wasn’t embarrassed to admit he found delicious.</p><p>The feeling was better than any furtive masturbation Ben had ever managed, anywhere - he’d never done anything more than that - and he was getting close to orgasm. But he held out as best he could, and just when he thought that he couldn’t hold off any more, Rey shouted - the real Rey, in Rey’s body - she shouted, and her body tensed up, and with one final screech Darth Sidious was expelled.</p><p>In the excitement Ben had come, too, and he laid them both down carefully on their sides before gently pulling his cock out and rolling Rey over to face him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, and placed her hand against his cheek.</p><p>“Ben,” she murmured, “thank you. I’m glad you remembered the text.”</p><p>“It always seemed like a strange passage, but it makes perfect sense now: <em>Your coming together will be his undoing</em>.”</p><p>Rey laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “That’s certainly one way to interpret it, yes. Anyway I’m glad you did. Thank you.”</p><p>Ben kissed her back. “You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>